The Other Side
by Aiden Paine
Summary: Jesse, a recently deceased ghost, has joined an organization who has taken it upon themselves to be the protectors of line seporating the world of magic and monsters from the world of the humans. A high action mystery where anyone can be the enemy.


**1****.Chase**

"Get me out of here!" a fair, young looking woman screamed at the night's sky. She was sprinting down a one-way road. A group of shady characters were hot on her tail. "Get me out!" She looked over her shoulder and saw them rapidly chasing after her. She continued to run, clutching a golden object in one hand and a short rod in the other. They were almost fifty meters from her, and traveling at inhuman speeds.

"Shit!" the young woman said to herself. Up ahead she saw an alley and decided to turn into it. The mob was closing in now. As the woman passed through the alley she noticed a large garbage can. She swung her arm that held the rod and the garbage can moved to block the narrow alley. She heard a loud bang behind her and saw the shadow of something human sized pass over her head. She slowed down and came to a halt. "I hate vampires," she said quietly.

Laughter, she heard it from every direction. Maniacal, shrieking laughter flooded the alley. The fair skinned woman calmly surveyed the scene and saw the demonic figures that surrounded her. Dozens of red eyes gazed from the darkness. Their nefarious chuckles pierced the silence of the night.

One of the creatures stepped forward, out of the shadows. His head was mostly bald except for the single strip of hair, which ran across from his forehead to the base of the back of his neck. This mohawk reached up about a foot from his scalp. The man wore black make-up on his face; a star was drawn around his eye and his lips were splashed with darkness. He also wore a black trench coat and black, leather gloves. His wardrobe was a defiant statement of individuality, yet at the same time was a method of comforming to a society; a smaller darker society. "Well, well, well, the thief's a scared li'le bitch," he said.

"She's quite pretty though," said another vampire. "Don't you agree?"

"You're right. Maybe I'll keep her head above my fireplace." The laughter grew louder after that statement.

"Watch your tongues if you wish to keep them. And if you value your lives, you will leave me, now!" the young lady shouted. Her face was pale, completely lacking in color, except for her eyelids and lips. Her eye shadow was a smooth color of turquoise, complimenting her bright, blue eyes. Her lips were painted dark crimson, the color of blood, and shiny like liquid that was stuck to her face. She wore a tight, dark green, turtle-necked shirt, with no sleeves. Long, sleek, black gloves covered the upper part of her arms. A matching black sash was wrapped around her hips, above pants, which were a shade of green so dark it could be mistaken for black. Long, black, leather, high-heeled boots covered her feet, with an ankle bracelet on the outside of her right boot. Her ebony hair hid half of her face and glistened in the moonlight like her diamond earrings.

After hearing the woman's threat the vampire's laughter grew even louder than before. 

"'Leave me now,' she says," the one with the mohawk snickered, mocking her. "Listen chick. We don't answer to threats; we deliver them. But especially not empty threats from a woman." He spoke with a low-class English accent.

"This is your last chance!" the woman said.

"Funny, I was thinkin' about saying those exact words, but then, of course I would be lying. You see? You stole the Penzilla Stone from us and whether or not you give it back, willingly; we _are_ going to kill you… and we _are _going to take it. Believe it or not, my mates are very sensitive about their belongings… and… well… I can't just let my boys go hungry, now could I?"

The woman just stood there, starring. The vampire with the mohawk lifted his left arm into the air. Then he turned his wrist to point at the lady. All the while his evil grin never left. Four vampires jumped at her, showing their teeth and hissing.

"Fine!" she said. Her eyes glowed red. She screamed. Just that moment a dome of light surrounded her and everything within it disintegrated, excluding the woman. The four vampires turned to ashes, then their ashes disbursed into the air. All of the surviving vampires took a giant step back.

"Oh my god!"

"What should we do?"

"Get her!" the leader shouted.

They all attacked at the same time. "Die!"

Too exhausted to create another energy field, the woman returned to her original plan. "This would be a _very_ nice time to take me up!" she shouted upward, into the sky. The vampires advanced on her, with one goal in mind. "Get me out!" They were just inches away. The woman admitted defeat, "Damn-it."

She was gone.


End file.
